


Brothers

by Messenger



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Friends to Enemies, Gen, bestfriends, cloud's perspective, deserter, oldest, silver soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messenger/pseuds/Messenger
Summary: Cloud wants to tell you a story. It's about three men who were like brothers. It's the story of the Olderst, the Deserter and teh SIlver Soldier.





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> First I want to say that I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY VII!  
> Secondly this is one of my best works so far. At least when it comes to the language.  
> I personally really love monologs since they are not so easy to write in my opinion and I really want to get better in writing them so here is one of my practice works. Enjoy :)

Let me tell you a story.

It's about three SOLDIER brothers who weren't what they thought they were.

Their relationship was complicated. Full of respect, unspoken love, envy, hatered, going mad and in the end dying, after eather going mad or starting to hate themselves.

 

They all had their own unique styles, but all of them had one thing in common. They all had cyan colored eyes, but they never questioned why they were like that.

Eventually they learned why they were like that and that was the thing which ended in one to hate himself, the other became a mad man and thirt started a war.

 

The oldest on of the three had black hear slicked back except for two bangs on each side. He was a tall man with a broad and muscular structure. He weared a standard SOLDIER First Class uniform wich included navy blue knitted tank top, black pants, SOLDIER logo which was kinda like a corset and it had suspenders, leather boods, solder guard and leather gloves.

He was rational, calm and he valued honor. Eventhough in the group there wasn't really any leader, the oldest would stop the two other if they did something stupid.

He always wanted to protect as many as he could and did the best he could to achieve that.

 

Second one was also tall long man who had beautiful silver hear with side bangs and he was the best soldier in the whole country. He weared a long black coat with silver pauldrons, black boots and trousers. The top of his coat was open to reveal his chest, with his leather SOLDIER suspenders crossed over it.

No one was as good SOLDIER as he was. Actually he was unormally better than others, but no one ever thought about why. He just was and because of it people startet to admire him.

Eventhough he was admired a lot he never was arrogant or selfish. He was clam, professional and valued his friendship with the two other man.

His nickname was silver soldier and his weapon was a katana named Masamune. Masamune was about two meters long and he used it with his own powers.

 

The last one of the three had short brown hear. He had long coat with black clothing undermeath, crossed leather straps, black boots, shoulder guards, the same SOLDIER logo corset thing as the oldest and a large red sword.

He was arrogant and prideful. He never opened up to anyone else but his two friends.

Eventhough he considered Silver Soldier as his friend, he still envied him and wanted to become better than him.

He always carried a book with him called LOVELESS or if he didn't have it in hand he would quote it always when it fitted in the moment. He was so obsessed to the book and its poem that he started to believe it was true. The poem was one reason why he became deserter in the end.

 

I could say that they were like best friends, but unfortunaly it ended soon. It all started as a one-on-one duel between the Silver Soldier and Deserter. It escalated quickly and the oldest had to intervene. Because of this the Deserter wounded, but he assured that it was just a minor wound.

However soon he learn that it wasn't. It didn't start healing. On the contrary it started to get worse. He wanted to know why it didn't heal and soon he learned that he wasn't a normal human.

He learned that he had JENOVA's cells in him which made him something more than just a human and that his friend were the same as well. Except that he and the oldest were considerted as failed experiment and Silver Soldier had been success.

 

At that time I would have believed that the Deserter would have told his friends about his discovery. But he didn't and so he disappeared. This is how he became a deserter.

After being alone for a while he decided to start full filling the LOVELESS poem's story. This is how his own war started.

During the time the Deserter was missing, the oldest also found out who he really was and he started to hate himself. He thought he was a monster and that he didn't deserve any honor anymore. After this he also disappeared.

 

When the two disappeared Silver Soldier didn't seem to be worried. He continued working as first class SOLDIER, but after some time he started to queston his purpose and what had happened to his friends.

One day he found out the truth behind his past and it chanced him. He wasn't anymore the professional and caring soldier. He became a mad man. First he began to hate those who had made him and then, over time, he started to hate the whole world.

 

The end was not good for any of them. The oldest was killed by his prentice. However he did find peace.

The Deserter's death itself was maybe the most peacefull. He died after his final battle against the oldest's prentice. In the end prentice realiced that the Deserter just wanted to regain his pride as SOLDIER and be healed of his degradation. Content with his pride restored he died peacefully.

 

Silver Soldier's ending was the most coplicated and it's still not sure if he really died.

Many times people includeing myself though that he had dead, but then he reappeared. And when I saw him last time, he said that he will never be a memory. Which can mean that he will come back again some day.

 

To be honest I feel really sorry for all of them. They were friends, but because they found out what they really were they separated from each other. The oldest started to hate himself, the Deserter became a deserter and Silver Soldier became a mad man who tried to distroy the world.

Maybe if they had know right from the start who they really were, they would have been friend and the good guys until death would have come to knock on the door.

 

 


End file.
